Mission be with you
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: Lucy is on a mission. She has to make ruki mukami fall in love with her. She chose this mission tired of being alone. She first wanted to show Mira and see who it camw from. Mora smirked at lucy as she gave the paper to her.
1. Chapter 1

"My lucy is finally growing up ne."

Lucy had started to blush.

"I just want to know who sent the request." She pouted and looked away.

"Well lucy I mean miss mukami"

"Miraaaa!"

"OK but lucy it is listed under Karl haze."

"Oh "

"Well lucy will you should take the request."

"Fine "

"Kyaaaa I will be seeing little black haired and brown eyed babies running around here."

"People are starting to stare Mira."

"Hahahhaa sorry Lucy."

Lucy took the job and found out she had to go to the school same school as the mukami brothers. Then she read the small print when she finally made it to Japan.

" How am I suppose to make a vampire fall for me?"

Then she thought back.

" oh no mira knew all along didn't she? she wanted for me to be with him. No wonder why mira kept on mumbling about my special blood type. Well I also have to live in the house with him and his brothers."

Lucy's p.o.v

Wow I am here at the mansion. I try to find my room and see no one here. They must be at school it is night. I look to find room. I then meet the one and only vampire himself ruki.

"Oh your the one girl who is suppose to make me fall for you." He said then smirked at her.

" Hahahahaha" his voice turned serious

"good luck trying." I stood in shock as he pulled me up the stairs well dragged and into the hallway he then looked at me straight in the eyes, got close the bit my neck.

"Itai He actually is a vampire. " I felt him smirk as he continued to suck my blood.

"Oh lucy your blood is so sweet so sweet that I might want more." He then looked at her again

Lucy's .

"kissed me wait he kissed me?" Lucy's eyes widened.

Original p.o.v

Ruki bit the other side of her neck.

" Ru...ruki" lucy started to see black spots. The last thing she remembered was seeing her blood dripping down his fangs.

Lucy woke up pinned down with ruki sucking some of her blood. Lucy had fear in her eyes only for ruki.

"Your awake." He got off of her. He walked out of her room. Lucy sat up. She looked at the door and seen him come back in with Lucy's mission paper.

"We will be going to the same school. So you will have to get ready soon." He handed lucy her uniform. Lucy stood as he left. She changed into the uniform.

At school

Lucy sat in class as waited for it to start. She read the back of the mission paper.

"You will have the same classes as ruki. If you leave without at least making him fall for you a little then you can possibly die."

"I have to complete this mission, but How can I do that when I don't even love him myslef." Lucy thought. Ruki walked into the room and sat at his desk. Lucy glanced at him.

"Well I can start to find the good things about him." She looked away as he started to look at her.

"He actually isn't as bad as I thought for him to be.

After class

While lucy walked to her other class she felt ruki grab her.

"Make sure to stay away from the sakamaki brothers. "She nodded but blushed as she heard whispers from people curious about her relationship with ruki. She walked in class with ruki.

"Make sure you do as I say or you will be punished." Ruki sat in his desk and lucy sat in hers. Lucy looked at ruki.

After school

Lucy walked home but was pulled in the ally. She saw ruki. He gave her his trademark smirk. He kissed her. She looked at her after that.

"I don't know why I did that. It felt like I needed to." He walked away from her.

"Ruki"

Ohhh dose he like her already or is he doing this to make her trust him then break her? Is he even happy that he is doing this and when will she meet the rest of the mukami brothers?


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy read the mission paper.

"At school or home kiss ruki."

"How can I do that? I don't even think he will let me." Ruki came in the room and looked at her. He grabbed lucy's mission paper.

"Well go ahead and do it." Lucy blushed hard.

"Really...right now."

"Hurry up while I am letting you." She blushed even harder as she moved closer. Ruki laughed at lucy.

"I knew you couldn't do it."

"I can" she said

"Then do it." She moved closer. Ruki pulled her closer.

"Unless your to scared." Lucy blushed from embarrassment. Kou came in.

"You two school is starting soon." Lucy smiled as she didn't have to worry about kissing ruki. She grabbed her uniform and changed in the bathroom. She came out.

At school

While in class lucy couldn't help but wonder how she can kiss ruki. It was like he didn't found ways for her to mess up. Lucy looked back at the board.

The next class

Lucy wrote her notes but stopped as class finished. She looked at ruki.

Lucy's p.o.v

"I don't think I can do it. Ruki is ruki and I'm me. How come ruki can kiss me so easily but I can not? " I rested my head on my hand as I looked at the board with a visible blush on my face. Wait a blush. Go away blush go away. I glanced back at ruki. He glanced back on me and my blush grew bigger. I looked away but through the corner of my eye I saw him smirk before he turned back to the board. Class time became lunch. Lucy sat on the roof and watched the night. Ruki sat next to her. She looked at him. Ruki watched the stars. As if lucy was not even there. She knew at this moment she had to kiss him. She moved closer to him. Then she thought.

"Wait I didn't have to kiss him on his lips so I will kiss his cheek." She moved closer to ruki.

"Hey luc-" She kissed his lips but immediately pulled back. She had a huge blush on her face. Lucy blushed harder when he pinned her down. He bit her neck. Her breathing hitched. She shut her eyes tighter.

"You can't make me fall for you." He left her. Lucy stood and went to class.

After school

Ruki grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into an empty hall. He pinned her to the wall. Lucy cringed as ruki bit her neck again.

"I may not like you but I like your blood a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy read the mission paper.

"At school or home kiss ruki."

"How can I do that? I don't even think he will let me." Ruki came in the room and looked at her. He grabbed lucy's mission paper.

"Well go ahead and do it." Lucy blushed hard.

"Really...right now."

"Hurry up while I am letting you." She blushed even harder as she moved closer. Ruki laughed at lucy.

"I knew you couldn't do it."

"I can" she said

"Then do it." She moved closer. Ruki pulled her closer.

"Unless your to scared." Lucy blushed from embarrassment. Kou came in.

"You two school is starting soon." Lucy smiled as she didn't have to worry about kissing ruki. She grabbed her uniform and changed in the bathroom. She came out.

At school

While in class lucy couldn't help but wonder how she can kiss ruki. It was like he didn't found ways for her to mess up. Lucy looked back at the board.

The next class

Lucy wrote her notes but stopped as class finished. She looked at ruki.

Lucy's p.o.v

"I don't think I can do it. Ruki is ruki and I'm me. How come ruki can kiss me so easily but I can not? " I rested my head on my hand as I looked at the board with a visible blush on my face. Wait a blush. Go away blush go away. I glanced back at ruki. He glanced back on me and my blush grew bigger. I looked away but through the corner of my eye I saw him smirk before he turned back to the board. Class time became lunch. Lucy sat on the roof and watched the night. Ruki sat next to her. She looked at him. Ruki watched the stars. As if lucy was not even there. She knew at this moment she had to kiss him. She moved closer to him. Then she thought.

"Wait I didn't have to kiss him on his lips so I will kiss his cheek." She moved closer to ruki.

"Hey luc-" She kissed his lips but immediately pulled back. She had a huge blush on her face. Lucy blushed harder when he pinned her down. He bit her neck. Her breathing hitched. She shut her eyes tighter.

"You can't make me fall for you." He left her. Lucy stood and went to class.

After school

Ruki grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into an empty hall. He pinned her to the wall. Lucy cringed as ruki bit her neck again.

"I may not like you but I like your blood a lot." Lucy looked at the mission paper.

"Hang around ruki at school."

"What am I gonna do?"

At school

"Ruki" lucy ran next to him. She walked next to him. Someone's locker opened and she walk straight into the locker.

"Itai" She blushed of embarrassment. She completed what the paper said. She looked at him.

"Ruki" Ruki pulled her inside an empty classroom. Ruki sat on the desk.

"Let me see the paper." She handed it to him.

"Really?" She looked at it.

"Make ruki jealous." She blushed.

"How can I do that?" Ruki smirked.

"Good luck" he left and lucy went out the room after him.

"Ru- itai" she looked at the guy she bumped into.

"Mh gomene, lucy right?" She nodded.

"I'm Matthew, I know this is weird to say but you are very beautiful." The two stood.

"Thanks" The bell rung.

"So see you around?"

"Yeah" Lucy felt a hand on her waist. She saw ruki. She blushed harder.

"Come on" She looked at the paper but it was only half crossed out. She knew she wasn't finished. She put the paper back in her notebook. She sat at her desk and ruki sat at his. She looked to the left and seen Matthew.

"We have the same class." She giggled

"Cool so while we have time, what do you like to do?"

"Write books, look at the stars, things like that what about you?"

"I guess helping people." She smiled at him. Ruki glanced at the two. The two's conversation ended and class started.

After class

Ruki grabbed lucy and dragged her into an empty classroom. He pushed her against the wall.

"What were you doing?"

"The mission." She managed to get out.

"Well you wanted you attention now you have it." He grabbed her arms and pinned them. Then bit her neck. He then bit down her neck.

"Ruki I only did what I was told."

"Maybe you should stop." He said then bit her wrist. After he finished he left out the room. Lucy walked out fixing her uniform. Ruki looked over his shoulder and seen her talking to some people.

"Lucy what did you two do in that classroom?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all. She ran next to ruki.

"What is it?"

"Nothing"

"You have been saying that alot."

"I know." Ruki looked at her.

"Lucy "

"Yes ruki"

"If you don't listen to me then I will punish you." Ruki grabbed her as school ended and kissed her. Biting her lip making her blush. She pushed him away.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I just felt angry with you being with him." He bit her neck. Lucy pushed him away and slapped him. She walked away.

"Jealous sadistic bastard. He is beginning to make me like him. Wait what am I thinking I don't like him at all!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy looked at the mission paper.

"Wake up ruki and what ever you do each time you get scared laugh."

"That's easy well only half of it is." She opened ruki's door and closed it behind her. She shook ruki but he didn't wake up.

"Ruki wake up." He didn't wake up. He just pulled her down and rolled around with her still in his arms.

"Ruki" she blushed then blushed harder as she only had one more solution. She kissed him and he woke up.

"Lucy how did you get in here?" he pinned her down.

"You left you door unlocked." She giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" He asked her and got closer to her his fangs visible to her. She sarted to laugh. He bit her causing her to laugh hysterically. Ruki stopped biting her and walked away.

"Oh he stopped early." Ruki came back with tape. He covered her mouth and walked away. Lucy got up about to take the tape off.

"If you take it off then the next time I bite you it's going to be very painful." She stopped and walked passed him. At school people tried to ask lucy why she had tape over her mouth and she didn't answer.

"Don't speak and I get to kiss you." Lucy turned around to face and reddish brownish haired guy with green eyes. He smiled at her.

"Is that okay with you miss. Heartfilia?" She blushed hard as she looked at him. He seemed more of a gentalmen then ruki, but saying yes will only mess up her and ruki's relationship. She was about to shake her head when he kissed her not even letting her signal whether she wanted him to or not. Ruki pulled her away from him. Lucy had a humongous blush on her face. Ruki pulled her into an empty classroom and ripped the tape off. Lucy was pinned to the desk.

"You didn't listen to what I said."

"I didn't even tell him to, he did it himself." He looked at her angrily shutting her up. Ruki bit her hard.

"Ru...ruki." He pulled back and looked at her.

"Don't ruki me. What made it worse was the fact that it was one of the sakamaki brothers. I told you not to go around them."

"He went around me." Ruki bit her shoulder and pulled her shirt down. He bit her almost near her clevage. . Someone walked in and blushed.

"I'm sorry to intrude." Ruki got off of her making sure that there wasn't any blood dripping down his fangs or mouth.

"No it wasn't like that." Lucy said then fixed her uniform.

"I must go." The girl ran and lucy was about to go after her when ruki grabbed her wrist. He closed the door back and pinned her to the wall.

"We have some unfinished business right now."

In class

Lucy and ruki walked into their last class. People looked at them with a smirk. A girl that was Lucy's new friend since yesterday named Kimmy sat her head on Lucy's shoulder.

"I knew you two were more than friends. "

"Wait what" Lucy blushed.

"Some girl said she saw you two in a empty classroom. "

"Wait it wasn't like that." She said

"Sure" Kimmy said. Ruki looked at lucy.

"Better this than the truth."

"I don't know." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucy"

"Yes ruki" Lucy said sleepily.

"Wake up"

"It's the weekend."

"I have something to show you." She sat up and looked at him. Ruki began to lift off his shirt.

"Wait ruki" Lucy said with a blush. Ruki only turned around and Lucy saw his scars. Her fingers traced over them.

"Ruki what happened?"

"Something from my past. It's a story I do not like to talk about." She looked at him and hugged him causing him to blush.

"I'm glad your okay now." He smirked and looked at her.

"Are you falling for me already?" She blushed and backed away.

"What...n...no" She said.

"You face, your blushing" She blushed even harder. Ruki brought her lips to his. Lucy blushed even harder. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Dose that have no meaning to you?" She looked away. He smirked and kissed her one more time then looked at her.

"At least answer my question by next week." He left her room.

"I don't know if I do. I don't even know if I like him, but Ruki keeps on playing over and over in my mind. I think I like him. I'm not sure."

Next week

Lucy woke up and thought of her choice and still didn't know what to choose. She walked out her room and ruki came.

"So you want to go on a walk? He asked her and she nodded. Lucy bend over to fix her sock. Ruki turned around and blushed as he saw her clevage. When she stood up straight she looked at ruki.

"Ruki you nose is bleading." She moved closer with a tissue in her hand. He backed up and fell with her tripping over him. Their lips smashed together. They got up with blushes. The two walked down the street. They stopped and sat at a bench.

"I like our little walk we are having." Lucy blushed. Ruki moved close to her causing her to giggle. She pushed him away.

"Ruki your too close."

"Ne,Lucy"

"Yes ruki"

"Did you ever find the answer." She blushed and nodded.

"Yeah"

"Well tell me."

"Ruki I- " He kissed her and she blushed harder. Feeling Lucy in his arms made ruki feel a little healed inside. He brought her closer but continued to kiss her. He continued raising her hand up her shirt. Lucy blushed and backed away. Ruki moved and kissed her one more time. He pulled back but was still closer to her.

"I like you Lucy so tell me."

"Ruki I like you, a lot actually. Even though I wasn't even sure I did I like you." She kissed him. Ruki smiled in the kiss as he finally has his Lucy.

"You know for a vampire you really warm."


	6. Chapter 6

Ruki tapped Lucy's shoulder as she again fell asleep reading a good book. She woke up and looked at him. He chuckled at the book that fell off of her face.

"You love books that much." She looked at her book.

"Yeah I guess." He grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you haven't seen." Ruki covered her eyes and didn't stop walking until the two stopped. Ruki removed his hands.

"You can look now." Lucy looked at the lanterns and seen them glown in the field around the two, She blushed and her face lit up.

"Ruki it's beautiful."

"I knew you would like it." The two looked at the night sky. Ruki looked at Lucy's happy face and blushed. Lucy looked at him. She kissed him causing him to blush even harder. Lucy pulled back.

"Ruki" she giggled at his blushing face. Ruki moved her hair to the side and bit her neck. He couldn't help it he is a vampire for goodness sake. He pinned her arms to the side and bit the other side of her neck. He last took her wrist close to him and bit it. Lucy closed her eyes tight. Ruki stopped and kissed her. Causing a huge blush on her face. He pulled away.

"Lucy I'm sorry I couldn't control myself."

"Don't worry." She hugged ruki. Ruki flipped her under him and kissed her. He started to kiss lucy's neck leaving a hicky. He lifted off her shirt as the two continued to make out. Ruki's hands crept I n between lucy's legs causing her to moan. Yuma interrupted them.

"Hey Lucy there's a call for you." Lucy looked at ruki.

"I will be fine, now go." Lucy stood up and walked with Yuma back to the mansion. Lucy answered the video call.

"Hey Lucy how is it over there?"

"Fun I guess."

"How are things with you and ruki?"

"Well were...um...how you say...dating." Lucy whispered the word dating. She couldn't tell her that the two almost had sex. Mira will go even shipping crazy than she has ever been.

"Kyaaaa!" Mira yelled as she dropped the tray. She ran around the guild happily.

"Lucy has a boyfriend! Lucy has a boyfriend! Lucy has a boyfriend!" Lucy shook her head with a smile on her face.

"I got to go Mira." Lucy said. Yuma walked with Lucy down the hall. He pinned her to the wall.

"I can't control myself anymore. I'm so sorry." He bit her neck. Then her arms then lowered to her thighs. He bit the other side of her neck again. She looked at Yuma as he backed away.

"Gomen Lucy" She didn't know why but felt bad for him. He suffered as much as ruki when he didn't have blood from someone. So he bit Lucy. Lucy hugged him and left back to ruki.

"The stars are as bright as you Lucy." She blushed at his statement.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruki by hearing his name I can't help but blush. I don't know why but he dose that to me. Ruki is my boyfriend who makes me like him even more then I ever did when I first started to date him. Is that too weird to say? Lucy stood up and walked up to ruki as he finally came to class. She kissed him making the class ooh and chuckle.

"Ruki is lucky to have Lucy. She is very beautiful and seems sweet. I like it."

"Who can't she is perfect." Some girls looked at her with jealousy. Lucy stopped and backed away from him.

"Why did you stop?"

"I felt the other girls glares coming." He chuckled at me and stood up.

"Lucy is my girlfriend. Do not do anything to her. I will find out." The girls glares calmed down.

"Hai ruki senpai."

"Good now lucy I will see you later tonight." He winked at me. Later that night I felt ruki's hand on my waist.

"Hey lucy" I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" _hi"_ he kissed me. We fell back.

Original p.o.v

Ruki sucked on Lucy's neck. She moaned lowly as a blush came on her face. Ruki licked her neck and kissed it repeatedly moving down. He stopped at her breast and kissed her. He unbuttoned Lucy's uniform and pulled off her skirt. He sat at Lucy's thighs. He began to kiss up her thighs making lucy moan louder. He chuckled at her.

"You like that?" He started to pull of her underwear and bra and began to kiss up her thighs again. He stopped and went up to Lucy's mounds. He kissed them gently. He began to suck on them.

"Ruki" He stopped and went in between her legs. Lucy's hands rested on his head.

"Ruki!" He opened her legs wider. Lucy's head draped back. Ruki stuck his two fingers in her making her moan loudly. He pushed his fingers in and out. She moaned even louder. Ruki stopped and pulled down his pants and boxers. He pushed himself inside. Lucy's tears fell at first but ruki wiped them away.

"It's okay babe. " He felt her rock her hips. He herd her began to moan again. Her mounds bounced with each of his thrust. Lucy felt him grab her boobs. He grabbed her boobs and thrusted faster.

"Uhh ruki" he felt her tighten up.

"Ruki!" She came and he pulled out and came. Ruki pulled lucy close to him under the blanket. He kissed her and held her hip.

"Thanks babe"


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy had another video call from Mira. She answered it as she walked to school.

"Hi Lucy"

"Hi Mira how are you and the rest of fairy tail?"

"Were all fine. We had about two more additions to the guild."

"Could I meet them?"

"I'm sorry Lucy but the two are on a mission right now."

"Oh what about Nastu, Happy, Erza, Wendy, Charla, and Gray?"

"Only Wendy and Charla are here everyone else have missions to complete."

"Wow everyone seems o be busy."

"Well only because master is having this major mission contest that everyone is trying to compete in."

"What about Charla and Wendy?"

"The two have already finished. We only have two more places left." Lucy stopped as she noticed hat she was finally in school.

"Mira I might have to talk to you later. I have to go to school."

"Have fun Mrs. Mukami"

"Mira" Lucy complained. Mira laughed at her.

"Okay talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." Lucy ended the video chat. Ruki came next to her.

"Mrs. Mukami huh? I like it." Lucy blushed and turned her face he other way. Ruki chuckled and pulled Lucy's hand near his lips and kissed it.

"I wan to be with my Lucy hime." She blushed even harder.

"Ruki"

"Come on we don't want to be late for class now do we Lucy hime?" Ruki said as he carried her princess style.

"Ruki" Ruki ran inside the school with Lucy in his arms to class. He put her down with Lucy's face still red as a cherry.

"Today class we will have a new project. Taking care of these dolls for the weekend. "

"The partners are Kelly and Jim."

"Aki and Yuma"

"Ruki and yuziki"

"Lucy and Akihiko" Ruki glared at Akihiko. Lucy smiled at yuziki which she returned.

"Be appropriate to Lucy. I will be watching." Ruki said darkly.

"Don't worry me and Lucy will be just fine." Akihiko's cold hands went on her back then started to go down causing her to jump.

"See she is jumping in my arms already." The teacher passed the students the dolls.

"Ruki and yuziki you two have a boy."

"Lucy and Akihiko you have a girl."

" What should we name her?" Lucy asked

" How about Yelena?" He asked her.

"Yelena, I like it." The bell rung.

"So Lucy can you come over to my house today? You know to show me how to take care of her."

"Sure what time should I come?"

"How about three am?"

"Sure" Lucy grabbed her bag and held Yelena.

"Take care of her." Akihiko said and Lucy nodded. Lucy walked to class. Ruki came near her.

"Lucy be careful near him." Lucy nodded.

"Don't worry Ruki I know." Ruki nodded and walked with her to the next class.

After school

Lucy came to Akihiko's house with Yelena. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer it. He opened the door and invited Lucy in then closed it behind her.

"So the steps in taking care of Yelena are that you have to be gentle also when she cries care for her. Find out weather she needs o be changed or if she is just hungry. Also give Yelena affection. Don't just throw her in the corner and leave her there. So basically that's it. Did you understand that?"

"Well kind of." Lucy giggled and helped him.

"Okay hold Yelena." Lucy gave Yelena to Akihiko.

"Be gentle and rock her slowly and steadily." Akihiko followed her rules.

"Good" Lucy started to show him he many things she learned.

"Well that's about it." Akihiko grabbed her hand."

"Lucy wait"

"Akihiko" He stood up and kissed her. Lucy blushed and backed away.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to tell you that I like you. I didn't know why i did that." Akihiko looked at her.

"I have to go." Lucy packed up her things.

"Lucy"

"See you at school tomorrow." Lucy ran out with Yelena. She got back to the mansion.

"Lucy what did you do with him?" Ruki asked Lucy.

"Nothing at all." She said. Ruki stared at her then grabbed Yelena. He ran up the steps.

"Hey give her back." Lucy chased after him.

"Tell me" Ruki said as he held Yelena over the rail.

"I helped him learn about Yelena."

"Then why are you blushing so hard?"

"He kissed me." Ruki dropped Yelena over the rail. Lucy ran to the bottom of the steps. She saw a broken Yelena.

"Ruki your grade will suffer with ours." On that project Ruki ended up telling what happened making the four get a c+.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruki smirked as he saw Lucy in her sexy costume.

"I like it."

"Ruki this is embarrassing."

"Will you do it for me?" She sighed and nodded.

"Good" Ruki came out the bathroom in his costume.

"Your not any different."

"I'm a vampire already all I have to do is show my fangs and girls go weak."

"I'm right here you know." Lucy said with a pout.

"Plus I want to see all the fake vampires." He kissed her. Lucy and Ruki walked outside. The two walked around with Lucy getting stares from creepy perverts. Ruki kissed her in front of them on purpose. Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder. She stopped kissing Ruki and turned around.

"Fairy tail" She hugged the huge group.

"Come on your family too." Master pulled Ruki in the group.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We wanted to see you and Ruki together." Wendy said.

"My otp is working beautifully." Mira said with an evil glare. Ruki stopped listening as he heard a girl call him Edward.

"I will be back." He whispered into Lucy's ear. He walked up to the girl with the team Edward shirt on.

"Hey"

"Oh my gosh your a vampire. Bite me please I'm your Bella."

"Alright follow me." She followed him into the ally. He bit her until she passed out.

"Lucy's blood taste so much better. " He smirked and walked back to Lucy.

"Lucy-san I love you." He said as he hugged her from behind. Lucy blushed as the fairy tail group awed.

"Be right back" She said to the group and grabbed Ruki's hand.

"Ruki you want my blood right?" He kissed her.

"I want more of that you in that sexy costume." She moved her hair out the way and he bit her. He backed away.

"I really do love you." Lucy giggled.

"If so I like you too." She began to walk away. He hugged her from behind again.

"You don't love me?" lucy kissed him.

"Well I love you" He kissed her back.

"Go get a room Natsu said.

"When you get a brain." Lucy responded and kissed Ruki again.

"Goodbye Mina."

"Goodbye Lucy." Fairy tail said

"Next time we see you it will be at you and Ruki's wedding." Mira said. The two walked home.

When the two came home lucy got up and went in the bathroom. She got in the shower. Ruki came in putting soap on his hands. He rubbed his hands together and groped Lucy's breast. He rubbed them around and she moaned. His hands started to move lower when lucy stopped him. She turned around Ruki. He smirked and kissed her.

"Just for me." She nodded

He heard a slight moan causing him to smirk. He circled his tongue on her breast around while rubbing her. Lucy came and he let Lucy lick his fingers. He let the blonde lower down and grab his length. She stuck him whole in her mouth causing him to moan. Lucy bobbed her head back and forth smirking as she heard him moan instead of her for once. Ruki pinned Lucy and went inside her. He lifted up her thigh and began to thrust. "Ruki" he let go of her arms and kissed her. Lucy lost dominance but couldn't help but moan. She felt herself almost loose it.

"Ruki!" Lucy came and Ruki came along with her.

"I like it when you scram my name." He whispered to her.

"I do love you." She said.

"Oh you finally admit it well I love you too."


End file.
